2017–18 Pittsburgh Penguins season
(42 games) | MinorLeague = Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins (AHL) Wheeling Nailers (ECHL) | GoalsLeader = Evgeni Malkin (42) | AssistsLeader = Sidney Crosby (60) | PointsLeader = Evgeni Malkin (98) | PlusMinusLeader = Justin Schultz (+20) | PIMLeader = Evgeni Malkin (87) | WinsLeader = Matt Murray (27) | GAALeader = Casey DeSmith (2.40) | DivisionWin = | PresidentsTrophy = | ConferenceWin = | StanleyCup = }} The 2017–18 Pittsburgh Penguins season was the 51st season for the National Hockey League ice hockey team that was established on June 5, 1967.https://www.nhl.com/news/a-brief-history-pittsburgh-penguins/c-536264 They entered the season as two-time defending Stanley Cup champions. It was the first season since the 2002–03 season in which the team played without goaltender Marc-Andre Fleury, who was drafted to the Vegas Golden Knights in the expansion draft. The Penguins failed to defend their title, after being eliminated in the Second Round of the playoffs by the eventual Stanley Cup champion Washington Capitals, ending their chances of a possible three-peat, the first three-peat in the NHL since the New York Islanders from 1980 to 1982, and the first in a North American professional sports league since the NBA’s Los Angeles Lakers from 2000 to 2002. Standings Divisional standings Conference standings Schedule and results Preseason The preseason schedule was released on June 19, 2017. |- style="text-align:center;" ! colspan=9 | Legend: = Win = Loss = OT/SO Loss |} Regular season The regular season schedule was published on June 22, 2017. |- style="vertical-align:top;" | November: 6–5–2 (Home: 4–2–0 ; Road: 2–3–2), 14 points |- style="vertical-align:top;" | December: 6–8–0 (Home: 4–4–0 ; Road: 2–4–0), 12 points |- style="vertical-align:top;" | January: 9–3–0 (Home: 6–1–0 ; Road: 3–2–0), 18 points |- style="vertical-align:top;" | February: 8–3–1 (Home: 5–1–0 ; Road: 3–2–1), 17 points |- style="vertical-align:top;" | March: 9–4–2 (Home: 6–0–1 ; Road: 3–4–1), 20 points |- style="vertical-align:top;" | April: 2–1–0 (Home: 1–1–0 ; Road: 1–0–0), 4 points |- style="text-align:center;" ! colspan=9 | Legend: = Win = Loss = OT/SO Loss |} Detailed records Final Playoffs Game log |- valign="top" | Eastern Conference Second Round vs. (M1) Washington Capitals: Capitals won 4–2 |- ! colspan=9 | Legend: = Win = Loss = Playoff series win |} Player statistics Final ;Skaters * Team Total includes Skater Statistics, Goaltender Statistics and Bench Minor Penalties. Goaltenders †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining the Penguins. Statistics reflect time with the Penguins only. ‡Denotes player was traded mid-season. Statistics reflect time with the Penguins only. Bold/italics denotes franchise record. Notable achievements Awards Team awards Awarded week of April 1 Milestones Transactions The Penguins have been involved in the following transactions during the 2017–18 season. Trades '''Notes:' # The Vegas Golden Knights will select Marc-Andre Fleury in the 2017 NHL Expansion Draft. # Vegas to retain 40% ($2 million) of salary as part of trade. Free agents Waivers Signings Notes * – Two-way contract * – Entry-level contract Draft picks Below are the Pittsburgh Penguins' selections at the 2017 NHL Entry Draft, which was held on June 23 and 24, 2017 at the United Center in Chicago. Draft notes: # The St. Louis Blues' second-round pick went to the Pittsburgh Penguins as the result of a trade on June 23, 2017, that sent Oskar Sundqvist and a first-round pick in 2017 (31st overall) to St. Louis in exchange for Ryan Reaves and this pick. # The Ottawa Senators' fifth-round pick went to the Pittsburgh Penguins as the result of a trade on November 2, 2016, that Mike Condon to Ottawa exchange for this pick. References Wikipedia Category:Pittsburgh Penguins seasons Pittsburgh Penguins